Surprises
by Thena and Blue
Summary: More fun at Sara's expense. Anybody who's a fan of Sara, stay away.


Disclaimer: We don't own anything.. Maybe Nick's candy bar.

Authors Note:

Blue: This is Thena's creation, so for once, I have no fears of getting chased with pitchforks.

Thena: I can't take all the credit though. It was Blue who first infected me with the overwhelming hatred for Sara.

Blue: (sees all the Sara lovers) Gulp?

Thena: It's just a bit of fun, as always. If you don't like it…well I won't lose any sleep over it.

Suprises

Sara Sidle arrived early into work. It was her birthday and seeing as she had spent the last two weeks dropping hints, she was sure her teammates would have a special day lined up for her.

The first person she saw was Grissom who barely raised his head when she greeted him. As he walked away, she felt slightly put out but then reminded herself that this was Grissom. He was often absent minded and had probably forgotten.

She went to the lunch room, feeling slightly more upbeat. There she met Greg.

"Hey Sara."

"Hey Greg. How are you?"

"I'm good. What are you so happy about?"

"I don't know," she shrugged with a smile, "It just feels like a… special day."

"You think I've forgotten!" Greg accused.

"What? No I don't!"

"You think I'd forget something like that? I'm taking the present tonight!"

He stormed out and left Sara puzzled. What was happening tonight?

Then Nick walked in and started eating at the table

"Hey Nick. What's up with Sanders? He mentioned about something happening tonight."

Nick instantly looked nervous and avoided eye contact. "Um, I don't know. Maybe you should ask him."

The Texan ran out of the room, leaving a half eaten candy bar. Sara sat down and started eating it. There was no point in wasting good food.

What was with everyone today? They were all acting weird. And what was going on tonight?

Then it dawned on her. They had arranged a party for her! Grissom had pretending not to know and that was why Nick was so jumpy. He hated secrets. And Greg had nearly ruined the whole thing!

She ate the stolen chocolate with even more enjoyment and tears welled up in her eyes. They really did care about her. When they had ignored her and teased her, it was obviously a cover so she wouldn't guess about the party. They had been ignoring her for several months before the party though…

After her snack, Sara jumped up and began work in a chirpy mood. When she went to a crime scene with Catherine, she tried to let her know that she had figured out the secret.

"Hey, Catherine, what's going on tonight?"

The blonde dropped her torch at this question and looked at Sara, almost angrily.

"Nothing's going on tonight!"

"It's okay, Catherine. Greg already let it slip. Where is it going to be?"

"I'm gonna kill Greg!"

"You don't need to be that mad, I would have found out eventually."

Catherine spent the remainder of the case, grumbling to herself about "big-mouthed surfers'

By the end of shift, nobody had mentioned anything more although Catherine had glared so much at Greg; the man now flinched every time she came near.

Catherine had also spent the afternoon covertly giving pieces of paper to everyone but Sara, who pretended not to notice.

Everybody left quite early, leaving Sara on her own. She waved at the others as they left, not wanting to show she knew the plan.

An hour after they had left, Sara looked up from her DNA comparison. They hadn't told her where and when her own party was. She went and checked her cell for cryptic messages to the location but found nothing.

She frowned and then rolled her eyes. The guys had obviously forgotten to let her know and were now too embarrassed to admit this and ring her.

Sara ran to the lunch room and almost instantly found what she was looking for. The paper that Catherine had been giving people.

Of course! She was probably supposed to find this much earlier. It was a map with street signs and neat handwriting directing the way to Catherine's house.

Again the tears stung at Sara's eyes. The two women had never really been friends but Catherine throwing the birthday party at her own house made Sara feel much better.

She quickly packed up her stuff and jumped in the car, driving as fast as she could to Catherine's house. The lights were all on and loud music was coming from inside. They were clearly testing the sound system before she arrived.

Sara eagerly banged on the door and waited. After a while the door was opened and Catherine stood there looking furious.

"Hey, Catherine. I found the note." Sara said, happily.

"GREG!" Catherine bellowed and stormed back into the house.

Sara followed the blonde into the house and was amazed at the decorations

There were balloons and streamers everywhere and huge stacks of presents. It was a bit too pink for her liking, but it was the thought that counts.

The rest of her team was looking at her blankly with drinks in their hands and party hats on their heads.

"You guys! You shouldn't have!"

Catherine looked at the men and then looked back at the brunette. "We didn't." she said dryly.

Confused, Sara took a closer look at the banners. They all read 'Happy Birthday Lindsay!'

Sara swallowed painfully and tried to smile. "Um, I thought…"

Just then, Lindsay Willows bounded into the room, "Hey Sara! You never come to my parties!"

She held out her hand expectantly and Sara backed away. The girl's lip quivered and she went to her mother's side.

"Just so we're clear," Catherine said, glaring, "You gatecrash my daughter's birthday party AND you don't bring a present?"


End file.
